


Eye for an Eye

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: AU, Dark Prince technically, F/M, MK and Nod like each other eventually but it, ll take time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Many months before the pod blooming, Ronin defeated Dagda during one of the fights. Unfortunately, during the fight Nod is shot with an arrow and lost in the storm. As retaliation, Mandrake finds the injured leafman before Ronin does, taking him back to Wraithwood with him. If Ronin stole a son from him, he'd take one from him.Eventually the day Tara chooses a pod comes and while fighting Boggans, Ronin finds an old face.
Relationships: Ronin/Queen Tara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Eye for an Eye

The weather was more stormy than normal in the forest, the sky a bleak gray and heavy winds beating against the trees. For many, it was a fool's idea to go out in this weather. As for the Boggans and Leafmen, their battles could go anywhere at any time.

However, during this battle there was something rare occurring. Both Mandrake and his son, Dagda, were accompanying the Boggan scouts. “Who knew today would be a good day?” Nod cheered, moving his bird as an arrow flew bye, “Mandrake and Dagda! We take them down and the Boggans are done with!”

“Don’t get cocky. Those two don’t just come out for anything.” Ronin stated.

“Exactly, making this the perfect opportunity!” Before Ronin could stop him the boy had already flown after the two bats. An aggravated groan left the general, signaling for the other Leafmen to follow him. This boy was already the reason he was gray, if they kept this up he’d be the reason he was in the grave.

Following after his godson, Ronin easily weaved away from oncoming Boggan arrows. “Well, look who joined the party!” Mandrake called out, smirking. 

A cackle left Dagda, pulling an arrow back and firing at the general. Ronin dodged with ease, catching the arrow and fired it back. “Son!” Mandrake shouted, watching his son fall. He wanted to fly after him but in this storm and the leafmen flying after him, he’d have no way to go after him. Rage bubbled within the Boggan leader, letting out a loud howl, attracting any other Boggan in the area.

“Sir, there’s more coming!” Finn called out, struggling to avoid the incoming bats and crows.

Ronin prepared to call for a retreat when he realized someone was missing, “Where’s Nod?”. Searching around, he eventually spotted the young boy flying up to the crow, being followed after by multiple Boggans. “Nod!” Ronin scolded, flying after him, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

His concerns were ignored by Nod, flying through the many bats. However his cockiness got the best of him, yelling as he was flung from his bird in the storm. The boy managed to catch onto something, grimacing as he landed on Mandrake’s bird. “Oh crap.” He grimaced.

Mandrake sneered down at the boy beneath him, gripping his staff. “Isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” The Boggan leader growled, raising his staff.

Before either of them realized Ronin had arrived, the general was blocking the attack, using his sword to stagger Mandrake. “Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” Ronin shouted, looking back as Mandrake pushed himself up to attack the Leafmen general. 

“I’m not some stupid kid, I had that!” Nod shouted back, managing to pull himself up. Stabilizing himself on the bird, Nod pulled out his sword as he saw Boggans flying around them. “I can hold my own!” Nod exclaimed, knocking an arrow back.

“Yeah, clearly!’ Ronin scoffed, “You’re a Leafman! You’re supposed to act as a unit!”. Turning his focus back on Mandrake, Ronin swung his sword at him. Mandrake was already powerful enough, but now fueled by the rage of his son’s death made him much more dangerous. Ronin dodged a swing of his staff, trying to get Mandrake down so they could escape.

As the general fought against the Boggan king, a single Boggan archer was flying up behind them. The Boggan pulled the rotted arrow back with a growl, aiming at the general that was distracted by fighting Mandrake. If the general died, the Leafmen would face a massive hit, making their plan to defeat them during the pod growing would be so much easier. 

Aiming the arrow, the Boggan released it with a yell. As the arrow flew by, Ronin ducked as Mandrake swung at him, the arrow completely missing him. However, the arrow might not have hit it’s intended target but it did hit someone.

The arrow whizzed past Ronin, striking Nod in the shoulder. A startled gasp left the boy as the arrow pierced him, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. The crooked wooden shaft stuck out of his shoulder, even though it hit nothing vital he could already feel the decay tingling within. “R-Ronin.” Nod gasped out, no, no this wasn’t supposed to happen. Seeing as he was still fighting, Nod forced his weakening voice to shout loud over the storm, “Ronin!”.   
  


Hearing Nod yelling, Ronin turned around expecting him to be in a situation he couldn’t handle, but what he saw instead made his stomach drop. Nod let out shaky gasp as he rested a hand near the arrow, looking at his godfather with wide eyes. 

The moment of hesitation proved to be his undoing, Mandrake taking advantage of this by knocking the two off of the crow with his staff. The two were sent flying off with a yell, Ronin whistling as they fell. A colorful blur flew forward, allowing Ronin to land on it, Nod yelling as he barely held on with his good arm. “Hold on, Nod!” Ronin shouted, leaning over to pull the boy up.

They needed to get him to Moonhaven now. It was just the shoulder, they still had time… Tara could help him, she’d be able to save him. 

_ He couldn’t lose him too, not like he lost Soren and the others. _

Getting a firm grip on Nod’s arm, Ronin prepared to pull him up when one of the bats came crashing into the side of his hummingbird. The strong winds and force of the attack made Ronin lose his grip, Nod yelling as he was dropped. “Nod!” Ronin called out.

Nod fell with a yell, going quiet as he landed hard on a branch on the way down. A weak gasp left Nod as he hit the branch, in his fading vision he could make out the Leafmen being forced to retreat by the Boggans. “Ro...nin…” He gasped, raising his injured arm weakly before his eyes closed.

Ronin fired his arrows at the oncoming Boggans, but he realized he had to get his men out of there. “Finn, guide the others to Moonhaven, I have to find Nod!” Ronin shouted. There were many times Ronin wouldn’t allow his relationship with Nod to interfere with the mission, but he had to find him before it was too late.

The storm started dying down, the Boggans preparing to fly off when one of them spotted something on the branch. “Lord Mandrake!” One of the Boggans called, landing his bat down. Mandrake scowled as he flew over, his temper growing more explosive by the second. As he came over, he saw what the Boggan had found. An unconscious Leafman laying on the branch, a single arrow burrowed deeply into his shoulder. But it wasn’t just any Leafman, it was Ronin’s boy.

“Well what do we have here?” Mandrake mused, climbing off his bird.

The Boggan that had found him growled, ready to finish him off but Mandrake held out his hand. “Wait, don’t kill him.” A malicious idea came to Mandrake, making a sinister grin grow on his face, “I have an idea.”. Mandrake knelt down, lifting the injured Leafman up.

“What are you doing, sir?” Another Boggan asked.

A chuckle left the Boggan leader, turning back to them. “An eye for an eye.” Was all he said, walking towards his crow with Nod in his arms. As he walked, Nod’s helmet slid off of his head, landing on the floor. Some were unsure of their king’s choice, but didn’t make any further remarks, following him back home.

As the winds calmed down, Ronin flew around the trees trying to find any sign of his godson. Several minutes passed, Ronin’s face remaining blank but concern welled deep within him. If he didn’t find him soon… He couldn’t fail Soren, he promised he’d take care of him no matter what.

Ronin flew around the trees some more, stopping as he found a familiar helmet lying on a branch. “Nod.” Ronin flew over in an instance, hopping off of his hummingbird. The general knelt down, picking up the helmet looking around for any sign of him, “Nod! Nod! Where are you!?”. Ronin searched the area for any sign of him, he had to be here somewhere! “Nod!” The man shouted, searching all around. To his dismay there was no sign of him, a shaky gasp leaving him as he tried searching desperately. No… no, he had to be here somewhere. He couldn't… not him too.

Mandrake eventually returned to Wraithwood, holding the still unconscious boy in his arms. “Oh, do I have plans for you.” Mandrake chuckled, heading to his private chambers. The next for months were going to be something new entirely and he was very excited to see how a certain general would react when he shows what he’s done.

_ Ronin shouldn’t mind though, after all, he took his son. So why not take his? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic came out on Disney + and I was so excited. I've rewatched it at least five times since and then this idea came to me. I love angst. I love the father-son relationship between Ronin and Nod. I love Nod and I love torturing my faves. Need I say more?


End file.
